Sunny Flare/Galeria
Filmy Equestria Girls - Igrzyska Przyjaźni Static shot of Sunny Flare EG3.png EG3 Różnorodność wśród Shadowbolts.png Screenwriter credit EG3.png Starring credit EG3.png EG FG Przepraszam, dokąd mam pójść.png Dean Cadance "one second" EG3.png Sour Sweet "You could try" EG3.png Sour Sweet "the end of the line" EG3.png Sour Sweet pretending to be nice EG3.png Sour Sweet pointing to Sci-Twi EG3.png Sour Sweet "should definitely" EG3.png Sour Sweet "too late now" EG3.png Upper Crust coming off the bus EG3.png Twilight about to fall on Sunny Flare EG3.png Twilight falls on top of Sunny Flare EG3.png Twilight and Sunny pick themselves up EG3.png Sunny Flare bitter at Twilight EG3.png Twilight apologizes to Sunny EG3.png Crystal Prep students line up by the buses EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts55-0.png Rarity "you might use a little tact" EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Shadowbolts stare down the Wondercolts EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts9.png Sour Sweet bumps Sunset's panel off-screen EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts10.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts54.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts14.png EG3 Wondercolts vs Shadowbolts.png EG3 Shadowbolts15.png Fluttershy and Sunny Flare in spelling bee EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts19.png Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest high-five EG3.png Principal Cinch "will start us off" EG3.png Sour Sweet "that's just marvelous!" EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts20.png EG3 Shadowbolts21.png EG3 wyścig rolkowo-wtrotkowy.png Rarity and Pinkie get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Lemon and Sunny trying to catch up EG3.png Sunny Flare passes Rarity and Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie speeds past Lemon and Sunny EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts31.png Sunny and Sugarcoat circle Twilight EG3.png EG3 Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Sour Sweet, Lemon Zest i Indigo Zap podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Uczennice Crystal Prep podczas piosenki Unleash the Magic.JPG EG3 Shadowbolt pod czas piosenki Unleash the Magic.jpg Cinch guiding Twilight forward EG3.png EG3 Dyrektor Cinch i uczniowie Crystal Prep.JPG Twilight walks with a heavy burden EG3.png EG3 Twilight uwalnia magię.JPG Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts35.png The Shadowbolts still looking worried EG3.png Sunny Flare angry for some reason EG3.png Sunny Flare sees Cinch walking away EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts37.png Sunny Flare "Where are you going?!" EG3.png Cinch "Anywhere" EG3.png Cinch calls Midnight Sparkle a monster EG3.png Cinch "I suggest you do the same" EG3.png Sunny Flare frightened EG3.png Sour Sweet saves Pinkie Pie and another Shadowbolt; Sunny Flare and Puppy Spike save Fluttershy EG3.png Sunny Flare with Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy's magic returning EG3.png Fluttershy glowing EG3.png Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, and principals in silence EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts47.png Cinch knowing she's been beat EG3.png EG3 Shadowbolts49.png Celestia addresses the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts left side EG3.png EG3 Drużyna Shadowbolts wraz z opiekunami.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare confused as to why Cadance and Luna are friends EG3.png Wiz Kid unintentionally photobombing the Shadowbolts EG3.png The speed skating competitors EG3.png Odcinki specjalne Equestria Girls - Magia tańca EGS1 Rarity zapisuje się na konkurs.png EGS1 Rarity zdradza swój pomysł, dziewczynom z Crystal Prep.png EGS1 Sugacout próbuje odpowiedzieź, sczerze na pytanie Rarity.png EGS1 Shadow Bolts tańczą w galerii.png EGS1 Shadowbolt trenują układ.png EGS1 Shadowbolts prezentują pozycje końcową.png EGS1 Początek konfrontacji.png EGS1 Shadowbots śmieją się szyderczo.png EGS1 Lubimy wygrywać.png EGS1 Sour Sweet mówi Rarity że już zgłosiły jej pomył jako swój.png EGS1 Shadowbolts kontunuują próbę.png EGS1 Shadowbolt rozmawiaja.png EGS1 Rarity podchodzi do Shadowbolts.png EGS1 Rarity rozpoczyna rozmowę.png EGS1 Rarity się dosiada.png EGS1 Znalezienie rozwiązania.png EGS1 Shadowbolts słuchają pomysłu Rarity.png EGS1 Teledysk Rainbooms i Shadowbolts na ekranie.png EGS1 Applejack i Lemon Zest przybijają piątkę.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci